Be My Angel
by Sparkles Of Light
Summary: Ginny Weasley is having a difficult fifth year. From breakups, to school work, to sleepless nights, everything seems to be crashing down around her. What happens when she finds comfort in someone she did not expect? (Hermione x Ginny, femslash WIP): Ch. 2
1. Before Dawn

Be My Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any shape or form. All credit belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Nothing belongs to me.  
  
Pairing: The major pairing is Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley. There may be other various background pairings, but HG/GiW is the major one.  
  
Rating: R or PG-15, for angst, cursing, some mild sexuality in later chapters. The usual stuff. I am not planning on anything far too racy.  
  
Warning: This is femslash (girl/girl love). If you don't like it, then don't read it. I will not warn you again. Any flames due to this fic being femslash will be posted and publicly ridiculed.  
  
Author's Note: This is a femslash fanfiction epic that I really wanted to write. A femslash WIP is always something I wanted to do. To clear up any problems before the fanfiction begins, know that this piece takes place during Hermione's sixth year, and Ginny's fifth. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Before Dawn  
  
Ginny Weasley found it very difficult to sleep, yet again. Grumbling, Ginny turned over in her four-poster bed, and stared blankly at the dark, cracked ceiling. Sighing deeply, Ginny attempted to shut her eyes, and allow the lure of sleep overtake her. She didn't want to have another sleepless night before her very first day of classes. Ginny found it hard to stay awake in all of her classes, especially Professor Binns', even when she slept well during the night. However even though Ginny wanted to sleep, her effort was in vain. Ginny rolled over again, and scowled into her pillow. Why do worrying thoughts strike in the middle of the night like this?  
  
Mumbling to herself, Ginny crept out of her warm comfortable bed, and head toward the bathroom, treading with care so that she would not wake up any of her fellow roommates. As Ginny was walking lightly toward the girl's bathroom, she eyed all of her snoring roommates jealously. It seemed as though she was the only one in all of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who could never get a decent night's sleep.  
  
Ginny slowly creaked open the door to the girl's bathroom, briskly stepped inside, and immediately locked the door behind her. It was quite chilly in the bathroom, and the frigid tile floor gave Ginny a cold shiver. Ginny shuddered and peered around the darkened bathroom. She walked down to the end of the room, where the sinks and mirrors were located. Ginny stared into one of the mirrors that stood in front of her. Ginny cringed when she saw her reflection. Her red locks were limply hanging in tangled lumps from the repeated tossing and turning. There were dark circles under her brown eyes, which made Ginny appear as though she had a very horrid case of the flu. Ginny turned her nose up in disgust, put her hands on the sink and leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look at herself. "I look like Hell," Ginny muttered, as she continued to stare blankly at her reflection, "It is any wonder that Dean dumped me so quickly."  
  
Ginny's relationship with Dean Thomas ended abruptly two weeks before school began. Dean had told Ginny that the relationship was becoming strained, and that the initial spark that they held for one another faded. While Dean was polite during the breakup and kindly asked Ginny if she still wanted to be friends, Ginny felt as though her world was crashing down. The relationship with Dean had been very stable, and it was something that Ginny did not want to let go of. Sadly, she had no choice, but to move on. Even though Ginny made a constant effort to forget about Dean, her thoughts kept wandering to him, and because of these continuous thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, Ginny spent many sleepless nights, tossing and turning restlessly.  
  
Casting one final glare at her reflection, Ginny turned brusquely around, and left the bathroom, hastily. She had no idea what the point of wandering into the deserted bathroom was, but anywhere was better then lying in her bed, and thinking those painfully thoughts about the stability that she had lost. Ginny tiptoed past her sleeping roommates again, and walked quietly into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Eerie shadows loomed in every corner of the room, and the darkness made the common room feel cold and forbidden, rather then warm and welcoming. Ginny yawned deeply, and looked around the shadowy room. "This darkness reminds me of the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny mumbled quietly under her breath before sitting down in one of the comfortable, soft armchairs that was in the corner of the common room.  
  
Curling up in the armchair, Ginny made an effort to rest. Perhaps if she were alone out in the common room, she would be able to fall asleep easier. Yawning again, Ginny shut her eyes tightly, and attempted to sleep.  
  
**  
  
The sunrays shone brightly through the Sixth Year Girl's Dormitory. Hermione smiled happily to herself as she opened her eyes. It was the beginning of a new year. It was a fresh start for her, and her two closest friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. After the Trio's particularly rough year last year, Hermione really hoped that this year things would run a lot more smoothly, and perhaps they could enjoy themselves better.  
  
Hermione yawned, as Crookshanks jumped on top of her affectionately. Hermione giggled, and tenderly pet her ginger cat, as she made an effort to wake up. "Hello, Crookshanks," she said sweetly as she scratched Crookshanks's ears.  
  
Standing up, Hermione hurried to the bathroom and immediately got ready for the day with Crookshanks at her heels. Hermione usually walked down the hall to the Prefect's Bathroom to get ready for class, but today she was in a hurry and was far too excited to waste a few minutes time walking down the hall. Hermione quickly threw on her school uniform, brushed her bushy brown hair, and shined her Prefect Badge for the umpteenth time. As Hermione was getting ready, she occasionally peered around the bathroom. It was completely deserted. Hermione snorted. No one, except for her, ever seemed excited to start classes. Hermione adjusted her prefect badge one more time, and headed over to the common room to look for Ron and Harry.  
  
Surprisingly, the common room was mostly empty. Hermione sighed, and shook her head. It seemed that everyone in the Gryffindor House would wait until the last minute to prepare for classes, and head down to breakfast. Hermione peered around the room for a brief moment, and was about to leave, when she saw Ginny curled up in her armchair, wide awake, but looking very very tired. Hermione put on a friendly smile, and gave Ginny a light hearted wave as Crookshanks purred, "Good morning, Ginny. I am guessing that you are awake nice and early, because you're excited to begin classes too?"  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, and yawned deeply, "N-N-Not really, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared at the girl in front of her. She looked absolutely terrible. There were dark rings under her eyes and she looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Hermione's voice changed to one of motherly concern, "Ginny? You don't look like you have gotten any sleep at all. Are you feeling well? Perhaps you should go and see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Nah, I am fine. Don't worry about it, Hermione. I am just a little tired. That is all."  
  
Ginny slowly stood up, and gave Hermione a small smile before disappearing into the girl's dormitory. Hermione stared at Ginny until she disappeared into the girl's dormitories. Crookshanks leapt up into the chair that Ginny was once sitting in, and curled up in a ball. Hermione smiled at Crookshanks, picked him up, and held him in her arms. She stood there staring for a few moments when Ron and Harry finally emerged from the boy's dormitories. As soon as she saw them, Hermione put on an expression of mock sternness, "There you two are. Sleeping in on the first day of classes? For shame."  
  
"Shut up, Hermione." Ron said, while a small smile tugged at his lips, "We all know that you are the only one who wakes up at the crack of dawn, because of 'boring' classes."  
  
Hermione smirked playfully, but didn't say a thing to Ron. Instead, she said to Harry, "Let us go to breakfast, and ignore this slacker. What do you say?"  
  
Harry grinned along with Ron, and the three of them walked out to the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Ron, as they were heading down the hall, and walking by the moving portraits, many, which were still asleep. "Ron? Did you see your sister? She looked sick. Is she feeling alright?"  
  
Ron shrugged, and mumbled, "Well, she has been quite upset since her breakup with Dean. I am sure she will be okay. Ginny is not the type, at least that I know of, to let some boy control her. She'll be fine in time, and as soon as she is, she will be a great Chaser and will help Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup again."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock, "She broke up with Dean!?"  
  
Ron nodded as Harry said, "Hermione, you shouldn't have spent your entire summer in France. You have a lot to catch up on."  
  
Hermione ignored Harry's comment and asked Ron, "But why did she break up with Dean?"  
  
"Actually, Dean broke up with her." Ron said scowling, "I know it is really supposed to be none of business, but I don't like how he handled the breakup. But Ginny is strong. She will get over it."  
  
Hermione was about to ask more questions about Ginny's breakup, but was cut off when they entered the Great Hall. Even though the Gryffindor table was quite empty, it seemed as though practically the whole school was up and about. The excitement of starting new classes emerged again, and Hermione pushed thoughts of Ginny out her mind. She smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry happily. She hoped that this year would be a great one, and she couldn't wait to see what was in store for her.  
  
**  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first "background" chapter. Reviews and other comments are appreciated. Have a nice day.  
  
--Sparkles of Light 


	2. Breakfast and Charms Class

Author's Note: I thank the following: funnybunny2, ren2boo, mani, PhoenixJay27, name, deadnun, and Montezuma1 for reviewing. I really appreciate your kind comments. Thanks again. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Breakfast and Charms Class  
  
Ginny walked slowly and quietly toward the Great Hall, with her eyes on the floor. Everything around her seemed to be a blur, and Ginny wanted nothing more then to lay down somewhere, curl up, and sleep peacefully. Ginny heard the echo of voices chattering animatedly and excitedly in the Great Hall, and Ginny sorely wished that she could be as cheerful as the rest of the students. Putting on a fake smile, Ginny sped up her pace and entered the Great Hall. She should at least attempt to be happy.  
  
The first day of classes was always a day that Ginny enjoyed. She was always happy being with her friends, and she loved talking away with them about Quidditch, boys, and which class they thought was the most boring. But today was different. Ginny wanted to be happy, but thanks to Dean, she couldn't help but be a miserable and tired prat. But she couldn't let anyone know that, so Ginny made her fake smile even wider. However, Ginny stopped smiling when she saw Dean. Dean was absorbed in an interesting chat with Lavender, who was twirling her blonde hair and giggling like an empty- headed schoolgirl. Ginny scowled angrily at Lavender, and sat abruptly at the end of the Gryffindor table. She immediately decided that she just wanted to be alone, and be as far away from Lavender and Dean as she possibly could.  
  
"Showoff." Ginny mumbled crossly as she heard Lavender let out a loud, and quite fake sounding shriek of laughter.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" came a very pleasant sounding voice, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
Ginny stopped glaring at Lavender and Dean for a brief moment, and saw Hermione grinning down at her. Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently, and wished that she could be left alone to think. She knew that Hermione always meant well, but Ginny wished that she wouldn't waste her precious time trying to cheer her up. Ginny just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask for?  
  
Ginny's scowl deepened, "If you really want to, then I suppose you can sit here. Why aren't you sitting with Ron and Harry? They are your friends after all."  
  
Hermione's huge grin faltered a little, but she still retained her pleasant voice as she said, "Well, I decided to let Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch for awhile. You know, I never like talking about Quidditch. And anyway, I made an effort to write to Ron and Harry all summer while I was in France. I need to catch up on things with you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny mumbled something incoherently, and Hermione took this as a sign to sit down. Ginny sighed, and knew that she would have to put up with Hermione's company until breakfast was over. She would think about her predicament later.  
  
Hermione smiled some more and said, "You look quite down, Ginny. Are you feeling well? Earlier this morning you looked sick. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at all of these annoying questions, "I am feeling fine."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said quickly, "Okay. I was just checking."  
  
For a few minutes the two girls ate their breakfast in silence. Ginny gripped onto her fork tightly as she ate her pancakes slowly. If she had her way, Ginny would walk right over to Dean and Lavender, and smack them across their thick heads with the sticky fork. Ginny smirked devilishly when she thought of that, but stopped when she noticed Hermione looking at her, her mouth slightly agape. "Yes, Hermione. What is it?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, and replied, "You had the creepiest expression on your face for a moment.I am sorry Ginny, that sounded so rude."  
  
Ginny snickered, "Oh no, Hermione. I have had people say much ruder things than that to me. No worries."  
  
Hermione sighed, in a relieved sort of way, "Oh good. At first I thought I had really offended you by saying that. Sometimes I have a tendency to say stupid things before I have a chance to think about them."  
  
Ginny was amused, "I am surprised that someone like you would have that bad habit. Aren't you always cautious and thinking about every little thing?"  
  
"Well, most of the time," Hermione said, her eyes twinkling, "But sometimes the words just come out before I can stop them."  
  
Ginny giggled, and soon she pushed thoughts about Dean and Lavender out of her mind. The two girls went into deep conversation about classes, and what they hoped to accomplish this year. "I really want to be a Chaser on the Gryffindor Team this year!" Ginny said excitedly, "I have been practicing all summer, and I really really hope that I make the team!"  
  
"I am sure you will," Hermione replied, "Harry is the Captain of the Gryffindor Team, and he knows what a talented player you are."  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, and was about to reply, but Hermione began to gather up her books and quills. Ginny frowned slightly, "Leaving?"  
  
"Sadly, yes." Hermione said as she adjusted her prefect badge, "The first class of the day is Potions.with Professor Snape, and all of the 'lovely' Slytherins. I can't afford to be late. But we will talk during lunch, okay Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and watched Hermione walk to the other end of the Gryffindor table to force Ron and Harry to cut their breakfast short, and hurry to Potions class with her. Ginny couldn't suppress a grin as she saw the annoyed look on Ron's face as Hermione was telling him to stop eating like a pig.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione." Ginny said under her breath as she continued to eat her pancakes.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later however, Ginny's bad mood resurfaced. Charms with the Ravenclaws turned out to be a living nightmare. The work grew exceedingly harder, and there was no possible way of staying awake, even when Luna Lovegood repeatedly poked her in the back with her wand. Ginny turned around and glared at the spacey girl with long dirty blonde hair, who was sitting behind her, "Knock it off."  
  
Luna grinned in that strange way of hers and whispered, "But you have to pay attention. Don't fall into 'Dream Land' during class. You want to do well on your O.W.L.S."  
  
"As if I need a reminding of that on a day like this," Ginny mumbled under her breath as she watched Professor Flitwick write down several complicated notes. Ginny turned away from Luna and stared at the notes that Professor Flitwick was writing, but all of the words appeared to be a huge blur. Ginny suddenly yawned loudly, much more loudly then she intended to. Professor Flitwick ceased writing notes, and looked over in Ginny's direction, "Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny blushed as she felt the eyes of her classmates stare at her. "No, sir." Ginny mumbled, as she made an attempt to ignore Luna's stifled giggles, "Everything is fine."  
  
As Professor Flitwick continued to write, Ginny turned around and glared at Luna, who was staring at Ginny in a distant sort of way. "That was not funny, Luna." Ginny growled under her breath, "Not funny at all."  
  
Luna twirled her quill delicately in her fingers, "What's not funny?"  
  
"Laughing at my embarrassment like that, you twit!" Ginny snarled a little too loudly. Again Professor Flitwick stopped writing notes, and all of the students looked at Ginny, who was turning an even deeper shade of red then before.  
  
Professor Flitwick had lost his patience, "Miss Weasley this is the second time in a matter of a few moments that you have disturbed my class. First with yawning, and now with talking to Miss Lovegood. Don't make me give a detention on the very first day of class. That would be very unfortunate. Don't disturb the class again. This is your last warning."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ginny said while lowering her eyes to her piece of parchment that had a few scribbled notes on it. As Professor Flitwick continued to lecture and give notes, Ginny felt her eyelids grow very heavy. Ginny wished that she could just stand and leave Charms class, and go to sleep, but she would definitely receive a detention if that were the case.  
  
Ginny sat up, made an effort to keep her eyes open, and take notes. It would be lunchtime soon, and then she could talk with Hermione about becoming the star Chaser of the Gryffindor Team. Or maybe perhaps Hermione could give her some advice on getting more sleep at night to prevent further embarrassment. With that thought in mind, Ginny tried to pay attention, and hoped that lunch would arrive very very soon.  
  
**  
  
There is the second chapter. Sorry if it took a little long to post it. I hoped you liked it. Reviews and other comments are very much appreciated.  
  
--Sparkles of Light 


End file.
